How We Met
by IAmSpidey
Summary: Well this is something I wanted to do for a while now so please enjoy. Team Guy first meeting as a team


**Hello Fanfic Universe this is your friendly neighborhood Fanfic writter IAmSpidey here bringing you another one my stories from my book "True Stories that I made up" hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from it, I don't own the lyrics they belong to George Watsky**

* * *

How we met

I couldn't believe that I have become a ninja. It seemed like only yesterday my mom and dad had dropped me off for my first day at the ninja academy and now looks at me I have my Konoha leaf headband that I earn around my forehead. As I follow assigned teammates and sensei, I don't really know any of them but I might as well get to know them since I will be working with them from now on. We walked to the top of the tallest building in all of Konoha, at the top I could see the Hokage monument in the background along with the trees and a few buildings, and the scenery was beautiful. "Take a seat team" our teacher said to us, we all sat down on the bench I sat in between the two boys. "Alright team first off let me just say how proud of you I am for reaching this level in your life, I couldn't ask for a better team, I can see a lot of potential in you three and I can tell that the flames of youth burn deep within all of you." Our sensei said to us. "Flames of youth? " I asked. "Yes, the flames of youth I can see them in all of you." He replied. "Okay now before we can start on assignments lets start off by getting to know each other." He said to us. "Let me start off if you don't mind." Our sensei pulled out a chalk board from and wrote his name on it with a piece of chalk. "My name is Might Guy but you can call me Guy-sensei if you want. My hobbies are training so that I may beat my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi."

As Guy-sensei had finished introducing himself he turned to the boy on my right. "Now you my student please tell us about yourself." he said to him. The boy didn't seem interested in participating and didn't bother getting up. "My name is Neji Hyuga, I am a cadet for the Hyuga clan, my goal is to destroy the upper class Hyuga's, and my dreams are of none of your concerns." He replies not even looking at any of us in the eyes. "Boy this Neji kid sure seems to have some problems with his clan." I think to myself.

"Well then, let's move on shall we?" Guy- sensei asked. "Young lady." He said looking at me. "Please introduce yourself to the team if you please." I didn't feel like getting up either because it just seemed weird to me to do that. "My name is TenTen, my hobbies are training and improving my skills so that I can prove that Kunoichi's are just as skilled as any Shinobi" I said to my sensei and team. "My dream is to become as good as my idol Tsunade-sama." I added feeling very proud of myself, I looked at Guy-sensei and he had a smile on his face, All of a sudden the boy on my left had raised his hand and practically yelled. "Sensei! I want to prove that a ninja who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu can still become a splendid ninja! It is my only goal!" I nearly fell out of my seat when he yelled this, I knew I should be annoyed by him but I respected him for dedication, back in the academy I always heard about the boy who wasn't skilled in neither ninjutsu or genjutsu and how everyone would pick on him and call him "The Hot Blooded Drop". "So…He's that boy everyone would pick on back at school." I said to myself as smiled a bit. Neji smirked and laughed. "What's so funny?!" the boy demanded as he stood up and faced Neji. "A ninja who can't use jutsu is NOT a ninja at all." Neji replied. "What are you Stupid or something? If you can't use jutsu than why do you even bother being a ninja, you're just useless and you'll always will be. You can't change fate, all you can do is accept it." Neji declared

Guy-sensei frowned at hearing Neji's words to his own teammate, I saw the boy's eyes and I could see the hurt in them. I look to our sensei to see what he would do, Master Guy turned his attention away from Neji and looked at the other boy and smiled him. "I love your determination my student, but we know your goal and dream but we don't know your name, so why don't you come up here tells your name and bit about yourself." He replied to the boy, the boy seemed nervous to go to the board but he slowly made his way to the chalk board, as he turned and faced us Guy-sensei handed him the piece of chalk. "Remember my student, first impressions are important." The boy looked really nervous and didn't know what to do. "Poor guy" I thought to myself. "I know exactly how you feel." I said feeling sorry for the boy, he then wrote his name on the chalk board. "Rock Lee" "Rock Lee? That's a very interesting name." I think to myself. Lee then turned to us and he had a huge smile on his face and what he did next really surprise me.

"Oh, hi

I'm that guy

Built so fly in a silk bow tie

Don't know why I'm built so fly

But I am, no lie

Oh my

Rolled by on a lowride Huffy

Sitting on the pegs, shelltoes puffy

Cuff rolled up to my calf

Class out the ass

Bad with the swag like Buffy

Gotta be the one to bite the bullet

I'm a sinner but I bet I coulda been a better man

I wanna be Zen, but I go sipping on some medicine

Instead of meditating, but I get it when I can

I don't wanna wind up in the gutter with a bottle of malt

Liquor, bitter cause I never got a call

Telling me that it's all figured out

I'm sick of doubt, but I'm looking at the wall

Part of me was hoping to be caught up in the moment

And to be open to the good and the God in me

But I got a lobotomy

And I get that I oughta become a bit of an oddity

When somebody gets offended by the thought of me

"Who's he? "... You gotta be kidding me!

Do me like Gabourey Sidibe

If you see me with a chickadee

No diggity, it'll be giggity giggity giggity

Gonna send it like a letter from above

With a woman that I love, cause I get it like I live

But if my baby's gay, I'll say:

"You go, gay baby, work that crib!

Work that bib! Burp that kid!

Screw police, flip that car! "

I don't want a Jesus piece

But I want a Reese's Piece and a Kit Kat Bar

I want everybody focusing on getting me on Letterman

To kick it for the betterment of innocent Americans

Who never want to settle for their pop...

Or not... cause my bedroom rocks

And the beat still knocks when I sort my socks

I'm five-foot-eleven of sex

From the tip of my head to my gorgeous... knees"

"Who is that boy?" I asked myself. "How can he rhyme that fast and so good? I don't know how that weird boy can rhyme so good. How do he do that?" I ask over and over again in my head, Neji didn't seem impressed by Lee's rhyme's I turn to look at Lee and He's being praised by Guy-sensei. " I think I'm going to like my team" I say to myself as I continue to look at Lee.

* * *

**Well what did you think, I know people are going to find this stupid buy Hey like SMOSH say "Firetruck it" please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
